


A Quick Visit

by Homesmut101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: homesmut, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak Matesprits, Quadrant Vacillation, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homesmut101/pseuds/Homesmut101
Summary: Equius stops for a quick visit to Nepeta's house. However, she did give me a fair warning that she had some rather lewd things planned out. And it's the first time for both of them.





	A Quick Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my first fic that I posted on here did rather well. I plan to start posting regularly. But for now here is a short Nepeta/Equius. I have a few more fics planned and ready to post, again if this does well, more fics sooner. I might even start writing full books. All of this and more coming up soon, and of course thanks for reading!

Nepeta and Equis have always been moirails for as long as she could remember. However, recently she had confessed her flush/pale feelings to him. He had accepted them with overwhelming joy. Ever since they decided they wanted to remain moirails but also matesprites. In other words, vacillate their quadrants. Making a whole new one for them. But not cheating each other with either quadrant. She had confessed her feelings to him on 12th Perigee Eve, they had been matesprites/moirails for about a perigee now. They were both pretty close even though they had only started dating each other awhile ago. Nepeta felt she could tell him anything and of course he felt the same. They supported each other through so much over the years, she had always had the suspicion that he had felt flushed for her as well. But once they started dating their already strong friendship grew stronger. Nepeta hadn't really done anything all that sexual with him however. She never really had the guts. Tonight would be different however. She had given him a fair warning I suppose. She was pretty sure he wouldn't object anyways being that he was Equius.

Nepeta sat against her couch, not too particularly nervous. She was wearing a rather loose black tank top of his. As matesprites or moirails are prone to stealing each other's clothing. She was barefoot, with a pair of shorts with articulate designs of indigo and olive inter whined in several ways. She had taken a shower prior as she figured would be best. All she was waiting for was a knock at the door.

Equius was always nervous, always sweating, always too strong and unable to control himself. He was wearing his black tank top with his usual outfit. Once he meet Nepeta however things had changed for him dramatically. Especially when they started to vacillate their quadrants making a new one for them both. His life quickly became centered around her as his feelings towards her grew with every beat of his heart. He had always wanted to defend however he ended up destroying. Nepeta changed that, with her.. Everything was so clear and concise. She had stated ahead of time of her rather lewd plans for tonight. However those were his words for everything that involved someone telling him anything. He had walked up to her house wearing his usual outfit. Sweating like crazy, he knocked on the door as carefully as he could. However even that came as a loud crash. At least he didn't break the door down this time.

Nepeta stretched and gingerly walked to the door. She pulled the door open to see a Equius that looked like a wreck, per usual. "Hello, Equius."  
"H-Hello Nepeta."  
She traced a finger up his neck to the side of his face, holding it softly with her hand. She tilted her head up to kiss him. At this point he had predicted it leaning in, controlling himself perfectly. His cold breath was nothing to Nepeta's warm touch. "Would you like to sit on the couch for a bit?" She said, knowing before she could pull anything she would have to relax him first, assure him in a way that everything will be fine. He nodded, a light indigo covering his face already.  
She lead the way flopping against the couch waiting for him. He sat beside her and she immediately started to cuddle with him. "Do remember what I said Equius?" A deeper shade covered his face as he swallowed nervously before nodding again. "Are you still up for it?" He was sweating bullets now. "I will get a towel and then yes.. We can h-head upstairs..."  
She waited on the couch as he got himself a towel and prepared himself. He took a few breaths and returned with a stack of towels. Nepeta looked up at him. "I will meet you upstairs." She said it with teasing smirk, she walked up the stairs with a spring. He was stunned for a moment before following her cautiously.

Nepeta was waiting on the bed patiently for him. What he did not expect was the fact that she had already started to remove her clothes. His breathing quivered as he stood motionless as she finished. Slipping her lacy black underwear off with a kick, down to the floor with her shorts. "S-S-S-Should I do the same?" She giggled softly, "If you want Equius." She rarely heard him stammer. He took it as a command as he started to strip down setting his shades aside on the bedside table with his stack of towels. He pulled down his pants with anxiety and finally his boxers after taking off his tank top, setting the pile on the floor. He sat on the bed completely shocked and vulnerable. She got him by surprise as she pinned him flat against the bed. A shiver went through him. "N-Nepeta.." She held his hands firmly against the bed as she started to gently nip at his neck and ear. "Nepeta.." The shivers continued as he didn't fight against her. "Yes, Equius?" She stopped looking at him with innocence. "Please..." She smirked as she studied his beautiful slick black hair. "Please what?"

He stammered for a moment before managing a single word. "More." That was all it took for her. She kissed up and down his neck biting a little harder, trailing dark marks behind. His breathing continued to get worse as she switched to his horns. At first grazing them with her touch before rubbing roughly against them faster as his moans of her name powered her. "I haven't even started yet Equius." She trailed one hand from his horns gently tugging through his hair as she kissed down his chest to his grub scars. As her hand hit the tip of one, he loudly moaned as he flinched strongly. "Oh Equius, you're so weak.. I thought you were strong." She added pressure to them as she continued to rub his broken horn knowing it was more sensitive. He couldn't take it anymore as he smirked and pinned her down instead. "Who's strong now Nepeta?" He was far rougher than her as he went biting hard against her neck not hard enough to draw blood however. It wasn't long before she was whining and whimpering, her breathing fast as he started to bite at her horns. "Equius!" He didn't stop as he rubbed at her grub scars biting them as well. He grinded his hips against hers, his bulge gaining control of him. As it moved by itself looking for any sort of friction. It wasn't long before Nepeta had his large, thick, dark blue bulge pushed directly into her olive tinged nook. He winced as the feeling was quite new to him, ecstasy flushed through him as he continued at a steady pace ignoring Nepeta's pleads to stop in between her whines and whimpering. She eventually submitted towards him finding the feeling getting more pleasurable by the second. His pace quickens as he found himself on the verge of climax. He held onto her tightly as she dug her claws into the bed. Matched in sync both ready to orgasm. He released his genetic material into her before pulling out, his breathing extremely heavy. He lied on the bed next to a panting Nepeta both of them in complete bliss. Nepeta couldn't manage any words at the moment however Equius managed to simply state "That was... amazing Nepeta..." Both of them lay there next to each other not going to forget the experience anytime soon.


End file.
